injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Breakthrough
Currently Breakthrough Eligible Breakthrough or Breakthrough Event is a game mode introduced in the 2.13 Update. It allows for a Promotion up to Elite X and level up to 60. Internet connection is required. Breakthrough Gold tier in Menu.PNG|Gold tier is available, as shown in the main menu. IMG_3336.PNG|Infos on the new Breakthrough Mode (for Bronze tier). IMG_3339.PNG|Picking a team with only maxed out characters for a tier (Bronze, Silver and Gold). IMG_3337.PNG|Getting ready for battles. IMG_3338.PNG|Only 3 battles in this mode. IMG_3343.PNG|The final boss, Ares! IMG_3344.PNG|Tap to defend against his Instant KO hit! IMG_3345.PNG|MISS! Oh no! IMG_3346.PNG|Failed and KO! IMG_3347.PNG|Ares will "laugh" at your defeat. IMG_3348.PNG|Defend! IMG_3349.PNG|Successfully Defended! No KO this time Ares! IMG_3350.PNG|Winning the battles! IMG_3351.PNG|Picking a character to promote. IMG_3352.PNG|Ready? IMG_3353.PNG|Completed! Now the character selected has been promoted for stronger stats. IMG_3356.PNG|This mode will only available for once a day. IMG_3357.PNG|The character's stats shown that he's been promoted further. Promote to higher rank!.png|After able to "unlock" higher rank for a character, you'll need to either have a spare card, or have to directly promote them. Breakthrough Promotion not maxed yet.png|Additionally, characters below Promotion 7 will have this to indicate that they'll have to be maxed out in order to be played in this mode. The 3rd-time final Gold Tier Ares stats battle.PNG|Ares' stats when battling him for the third time in a 3-continuous days Gold tier! Entry In order to enter, ALL characters on the team must be at least Elite 7 and Level 50 or higher, and all of them must be a specific rarity (Bronze, Silver, Gold) required at the time. Additionally, if the rarity is gold, at least one of them must be one of the required characters (e.g. Superman or Wonder Woman), similar to battle 2, 4 or 5 for Challenge Mode or a character that has passed the Breakthrough at least once. The cost of entry is 10 Energy, which pays for all 3 matches. Only winning a Breakthrough Mode puts it on cooldown, losing does not; while it has a cycle of 24 hours, but unlike Survivor Mode, it resets at 00:00 GMT regardless of when you complete it. However, there is no way to pay to reset the cooldown. Additionally, it appears the Breakthrough eligibility changes out of sync from that, instead changing at midnight according to the device's timezone. Bronze and Silver Tier Any character of that tier is eligible for breakthrough, provided that at least 3 characters are at Elite 7 and Level 50. Upon completion, one can be selected for an extra promotion, after which the event will be on cooldown. Gold Tier Each different week, only 3 certain Gold characters are eligible for breakthrough, just like above, at least 3 participants must be at Level 50 and Elite 7 of that tier. However, upon completion of Breakthrough Mode, only one of the eligible characters can be selected for an extra promotion. Mechanics Health levels carry over and a small amount can be recharged per character per match for 2,500 Power Credits, similar to Survivor Mode. Similar to Standard Battles and Challenge Mode, during Breakthrough battles, a high amount of power is given when you are hit by a basic attack without blocking. Similar to Online Battles, once your team is confirmed, they cannot be changed, including changing gear or upgrading abilities while you are in Breakthrough mode. However, unlike Online Battles, you can exit matches in Breakthrough mode without losing progress, so you can change gear or upgrade abilities outside Breakthrough and go back, where your changes will be registered. Characters still can't be swapped, however. Matches The enemies are of higher stats than the cards show (both the supposed and true stats will scale according to your cards' stats). A test on the Bronze Breakthrough event has The Joker, Harley Quinn and Deadshot shown with 3510, 3770 and 3250 health, but The Ibistick's burn suggests their true health is 6550, 7050 and 6050 respectively. Strategy Match 1 While the team has strong synergy, their stats are relatively low and should not be a big threat. Power drain however is still useful to prevent them from using specials especially when block may be disabled by Deadshot's passive and retain health for later levels. Match 2 As always, a strong SP2 or super (unless with a "nuke" SP1-build such as with Bane/Luchador) is advisable to deal with Raven. Earth-2 Solomon Grundy can disable a piece of gear for the match, so be wary when relying on one. And as for going against Reverse Flash, try as much as possible not to use any special(s) on him, but rather use any characters that are effective in utilizing their basic attacks (such as Batman/Flashpoint and other Flashpoint characters teamed with him). Match 3 Your only opponent on this match is Ares, the final boss. This match is on a timer of 1:33. When it reaches zero, Ares will grow to giant size and stomp the ground, instantly knocking out your whole team. Throughout the battle, he will activate "Rage!" at certain health thresholds, first disabling block (which deals moderate damage, unaffected by Invulnerability), and then unless the player defends by, similar to getting a 200% on some special attacks, tapping as the bar passes through the center of a target, the character will be instantly knocked out, ignoring Resurrection or Invulnerability. Black Adam/Prime and Black Adam/Regime's shields will only reflect a very small amount of damage if they are instantly KO'ed. The Joker/Insurgency, The Joker/Prime & The Joker/The Killing Joke's passives will not trigger if he instantly KO's them. During this ability, the character may not tag out or use specials, and if successfully defended, the character will automatically block, and his rage will do 6 damage (further reducible with block gear). This will trigger block passives, such as Wonder Woman/Prime's passive. Both starting his rage and getting it blocked will grant power to Ares' opponent as if they are hit with a basic attack. As a boss card, the abilities' names are not displayed when Ares uses them. He has Weapons of War as his s1 similar to Ares/Prime, but also has a different special 1 (firing red bursts of energy, similar to the console "Dark Energy" move). He has God Smack as his s2 as well, which is also Unblockable (but does not disable block further), as well as a different, blockable s2 in which he stamps his foot causing a sword to impale his opponent from below, and then slash them overhead with another sword. Ares also has the unusual ability to sometimes recover quickly after being knocked back or down, and occasionally ignores stuns. This seems to be active when a health threshold for his rage is reached and is a warning that he is about to use his instant KO. As Ares only rages as his health depletes, and lots of power is generated by taking basic attacks, it is possible to allow him to keep hitting your team with basics until you are almost at full power, and then take him down quickly. Alternatively, certain gear/characters that can inflict DOT can reduce him to 1 health with the use of a single special. For example, Zatanna/Prime on her second tag in with The Master's Death Cart, The Ibistick, and the League of Assassins Adept Blade. Rewards After winning the battle you can unlock one selected character for further advancement to Elite X. Each Breakthough only unlocks one elite tier. Breakthough must be applied on a card three separate times for it to be able to reach Elite X. There are reports that sometime you can apply Breakthrough not just to any eligible characters on the team, but characters who are of Elite VIII or higher as well, or that all characters on the team unlocked the ability to gain XP towards level 60 even if they aren't chosen. Trivia * The final boss of this mode is simply named "Ares", but is visually very different from Ares/Prime. He mostly resembles Ares/Insurgency (especially with his helmet's shape and the way the cape is attached), a character who has been in the game's files for a very long time yet never released, but is less armoured, and shows orange energy veins on his chest. *Sometimes when Ares rages twice in rapid succession, it is possible to fail the first defend, but not get disintegrated as the second defend starts immediately before that could happen. * This is the first new mode added since Survivor Mode in the 2.6 update. * This mode also allowed for the first time a character to surpass the health stat of the then-final boss of Standard Battle, Batman/Arkham Origins, at 251K without using augments (who has since been surpassed by the Superman/Blackest Night boss in area 8. This is achievable by Eliting Superman/Injustice 2 to E10 and Level 60, and then combining him with health-boosting Gear and teammates. * While initially eligible for promotion, certain Gold Cards cannot be promoted beyond E7 as they were never listed as eligible. ** This was changed in 3.2, so now all characters that were previously not eligible for Breakthrough are now eligible. * Sometimes, during Silver Breakthrough, after defeating Ares, he resurrects despite the Victory sound playing and an x being over his icon. Both Ares and the player's team will be completely invincible, with Ares at 0 HP. The timer will stop and stay at 0:00 indefinitely. *If one of your characters were disintegrated by Ares' instant KO just before the timer reaches zero, they would reappear, standing even after Ares does his final Knockout blow. You would still lose however. Category:Game modes Category:Terminology Category:Tabs Category:Main Screen Tabs